The Best Thing
by iluvtom88
Summary: What happens when Hermione throws a slumber party with her friends from Hogwarts? will love sprout with the most unsuspected people? R
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything harry potter. I really wish I did, but I don't )**

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic:P hope ya like it. Well, I have written tons of stories, but this is the first one I have posted ;) **

Chapter 1- The Sleepover

"Hermione, you should move the couch over there." Ginny called across the living room. Hermione was having her first boy/girl slumber party with her friends from Hogwarts."It will give us more room to sit and play games and that stuff."

"You're right. I didn't think about it that way. Hmm…I wonder how many people are actually gonna show." Hermione said. "I mean, most people RSVP already, but you never know if they will actually come." She had planned some games and stuff, but she wasn's sure how many they were actually going to play.

"Don't worry Hermione. Everyone loves you. They will all come." Hermione had invited a total of 14 people. (boys and girls) They were: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Pavarti, Crabbe, Goyle, Cho, and Pansy. Even though Hermione despised Pansy, she invited her.

"Do you remember why I even invited Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione asked.

"No, but don't worry, she cant ruin the whole thing. I guess it would make it more interesting." _That's what I am worried about, _Hermione thought. _Who knows what Draco and Pansy will do…I don't want to think about it anymore! _Ding-dong! The doorbell rang. Yay! The first people were there.

"Hello," Hermione answered as she opened the door. _Finally Harry and Ron are here! _She thought gleefully. Her best friends had always made her really happy.

"Hey Hermione!" they yelled. "What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"What do you th-"

"Hello everyone," Draco sneered. "Where should I put my things?"

"Um, in my bedroom. It's up the stairs and to the left. The last door in the hallway."

"Would you lke to come up there with me?" Draco asked naughtily. **A/N: Is that the right use of the word naughty?**

"No way! And don't be such and asshole!" Hermione yelled. _Why the hell did I invite him?_

**What'd ya think?? I know it sucked, but I had to get the beginning in, and its really short. I promise that it will be better in the next chapter. Plus it will be longer! Please please review, and be honest :)**


	2. you dont know how to swim?

**Next chapters up! Im quick huh? well, anywho…I hope u like this one better than the last one! I hated the last one, it sucked so much, but anyway, I think this one is better.**

Everyone had arived at the party, and they were all amazed at how huge Hermione's house was. She had an indoor swimming pool, and tons more. Right now the girls were up in Hermione's room changing into their swimming pool. They were all going to play water tag. (tag in the water, obviously) Evryone agreed in would be a lot of fun!

**"**Hermione, this was a great idea! Tag is so fun, and I have never been in a 'pool'." Ginny said.

"Yeah, 'Mione. I have never heard of a pool. Muggles think of the strangest things. I would have never thought of putting water in a giant sunk-in container, or whatever," Lavender commented.

"Well, it's a really awesome place to have fun. I always love to swim. Wait a sec, does everyone know how to swim?" Hermione questioned.

"You actually have to float?" They all asked. "You don't just stand in the water?" Ginny asked.

"No, you have to actually swim. But I have a large supply of floaties in the pool room. So don't worry." Hermione completely forgot that wizards and witches didn't really know ow to swim. Well, her parents got overly protective when she was learning to swim, and bought a ton of floaties just in case on of the pairs broke or something.

"So, does anyone here know how to swim?" Harry asked. He had a feeling he was going to be one of the only ones who was going to know how to. The rest of them were wizard raised, not Muggle. Suprisingly enough, Dean knew how to swim. He said that he learned when he went on a Muggle vacation one summer, but the rest thought you didn't actually have to do anything.

"What is swimming?" Draco asked like it was completely unnormal.

"Well, it is how you move yourself when you can't touch the bottom of the pool." Dean explained. They all had blank expressions on their shocked faces. Harry kept wondering what they were going to do because no one knew how to swim. It was a good thing that Hermione had bought a whole bunch of swimsuits for everyone though.Otherwise they wouldn't be able to do a thing.

"Hermione, no one knows how to swim," Harry told Hermione when they met in the living room. He was worried about how she would react. Suprisingly Hermione didn't seem surprised at all. In fact, she had a box of about 20 pairs of floaties. _I guess she already figured out that wizards and witches don't know how to swim, _Harry thought.

"I know. That's what these are for." Hermione explained as she pointed to the box of floaties. "Now everyone put one of these on each of your arms, and they will hold you up in the water. If you don't want to swim, you don't have to." As she finished, everyone who didn't know how to swm charged towards the box. Harry was surprised that Cho didn't go towards the box as well, he was pretty sure that she wasn't Muggle-born.

After they all got their floaties on, they started to head towards the indoor swimming pool.

**I hope this chappy was better than the last one….the last was horrible. Please review! **


End file.
